


Sniper Sandwich/Dead Wife Club

by Goths_and_Roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Co-Workers to Friends to Lovers, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Employer/employee to friends to lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Belle in a world where she falls in love with two men and they learn to share her. And maybe they dabble in each other a little too. http://digitalduckie.tumblr.com/image/145487249317 this is the wonderful fanart that came to mind when I was writing Deacon here.





	1. Sarcastic, Sassy, Sexy Sniper.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArandoraStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArandoraStar/gifts).



> Okay so I'll write this sloooooowly because I'm not very confident with writing smut.
> 
> I'm gifting this to HancockBlocked because I love the way they write and I've read all their fics so when they compliment my writing I feel super happy 
> 
> And to Arandorastar because they like the same ship as me and I think this will make them smile xx

He'd been watching the cog shaped vault door in the concrete above Sanctuary Hills for all of an hour when he saw the elevator go down, and with no one around to activate it from up top, that only meant someone was leaving. He dropped his feet from their perch atop a crappy wooden fence back to the ground and leaned forward, watching with a keen eye through the scope of his rifle. When the elevator rose back up, there was a woman standing on it, clad in that beautiful, tight cobalt blue he'd been so fond of in his visits to 81. The Spy watched her carefully, the way she shielded her eyes from the bright Commonwealth sun with her arms, and then the way she dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. He presumed from shock at the state of the above world. It must have been really cushy down there, after all. 

A few moments passed and the woman rose to her feet and headed down the hill to Sanctuary. There wasn't anything there when he'd passed through that morning. Just am overly bubbly Mr Handy that even offered him coffee when he asked about the Vault on the hill. But naturally, he declined. From his spot he could see most of the settlement, and kept watching the Vaultie as she made her way to the exact house where the Handy was, and from her body language, it seemed like she knew it? How, he wasn't sure. The woman in blue threw her arms around the robot's spherical dome and sobbed again. 

_She sure cries a lot_ he thought, watching her. She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail high up on her head, but other than that he couldn't see any distinguishing features about her. He wanted to get a better look at her face, but he wouldn't dare move from his secret spot. 

For the next few days he stayed, observing the Vault Dweller as she cleaned up the garage across from the house she'd been staying in, and he smiled to himself when he noticed she'd even changed into a cute pink dress with a collar and belt. It was nice to see, a girl in pretty clothes, not something you get to see much in Post-Apocalyptic Boston. Vaultie took to the workbenches, upgrading some guns, and modifying the iconic blue suit. He watched as she ripped the three number ones from the back and burned them in a barrel. She must have hated that place. 

After a week, he saw her heading back up the hill toward the Vault, so he ducked low behind his fence posts and watched her actions. The girl had a young, soft face with big green eyes and plush looking pink lips. He could see her arm muscles quite well in that dress, and though slender with curved hips, she seemed quite well defined and strong for a girl. After a good twenty minutes or so underground, the blonde re-emerged with a corpse in her arms, a grown man, also dressed in signature Vault-Tec blue. Deacon's expression turned dark as he watched her carry the man's body down the slope and bury him behind the same house once again. The significance had him curious, but he was too occupied with the woman as she dug a shallow grave for the body and buried him with years rolling down her face. When she was finished, she tied two piece of destroyed Picket fence together in a cross to mark the grave and hung something on it, presumably one of the deceased's belongings? Shortly after the funeral, Vault Girl packed a bag, slung some weapons over her back, including a sniper rifle and ten millimetre pistol, and headed out of the settlement, down the road towards Concord. He would tail her for a while, reporting in to HQ periodically and making notes on her progress. She was interesting and he was definitely hoping to talk to her about everything he could think of should they meet face to face. The Railroad agent marked the railsign for "Ally" on his little camp anf set out to follow her. If his best guess was right, she'd be heading for Diamond City. Maybe he could get there ahead of her.


	2. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's side of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where reading Belle's Backstory might help once it's updated.

Suffocating. Sharp, cold air forcing its way into her aching lungs as she falls from the decontamination chamber to the wet, icy ground below. Belinda coughed and spluttered as she tried to regulate her breathing and get to her feet. Was it over? Were Vault-Tec going to explain what happened? Why those pods were so cold and why-- 

As she looked up at the pod opposite her, Belle remembered what she had desperately hoped was some weird dream. But the sight of her father slumped lifeless behind the frosty glass, with no baby in sight confirmed her fears. It was real. They'd been frozen and left behind until that man... That **Bastard** came and fucked everything up. Belle's blood boiled at the memory of that thug shooting her father as some stranger took his baby from him and refroze her. With teeth gritted she punched the release button I'm the cryostasis chamber. 

The machine hissed to life and slowly opened, revealing the cold corpse of the man who raised Belinda to be who she was. Seeing him like that broke her, and she sobbed, collapsing against his body. After what felt like an eternity of pain, both mental and from the ice against her body, Belinda set herself upright, taking the gold ring from him, as well as the dogtags around his neck, stating his U.S army details. Her late mother's wedding ring also adorned the chain. She added his ring to it and put the chain around her neck before tucking it into her vault suit. She could wait to get that awful tight material off her body in favor of.... Well anything else would be better. 

The girl fought her way through countless giant roaches, which surprised her, but she killed them nonetheless and made it to the exit of the underground tomb. Laying beside a skeleton near the door controls was one of those weird personal computers she'd heard about. Seed-man or something. Pip-boy! That was it. She remembered as she attached the surprisingly light device to her wrist and fastening the clasp. After a quick diagnostic test of itself the pip-boy was ready to use for unlocking the Vault. Belinda did just this and left quickly, still having the way the giant cog's metallic screeching grated in her ears. 

As the elevator neared the surface, Belinda could already tell something wasn't right. The smells were all wrong, there was no sound. Was everyone dead from the blast? Reaching the top of the shaft, the metal door made a loud clunk as it set into place and Belle was blinded by the bright sun right above her, she shielded her eyes with both arms until her eyes had adjusted to he level of light invading them. A few moments passed before she could bear to look, and she wished she hadn't. Everything was burned and broken. The trees were lifeless husks littering the scorched and grassless ground all around her. The cars down the hill were empty rusted shells, stripped of all useful parts. The entirety of it all was too much and her legs gave out under her. She felt the first sob bubble up just as her ass connected with the Vault 111 door. Covering her eyes with both hands, Belinda let herself cry out loud, something she never used to do but here she was, racked with wails of anguish. Everything she ever knew had been ripped from her in an instant. 

As her cries dulled and she came to her senses, Belle remembered that her father had stashed a footlocker in his backyard. He told her it was for "emergencies" but they both knew that meant this. When the Chinese finally snapped and fucked it all up. He'd fought in Alaska, liberated Anchorage from those yellow bastard. He'd been on the front lines when their General fell to good old American soldiers. But he knew that wouldn't be the end of the war, which is why he'd spent the rest of that year, from his honorable discharge in February right up until the time when Vault-Tec knocked on his door preparing for the worst. 

As she made her way down the hill toward her family's little cul-de-sac, Belle clung to the hope that the stash was still there. She needed something if she was going to survive this brave new world.


	3. Nobody's Home

Sanctuary Hills. What a joke. There was never any such thing as true sanctuary, never will be. Being a soldier thought her that you were never truly safe anywhere. You had to make yourself as safe as possible, and still sleep with one eye open if you wanted to live out there. As she neared her parents home, Belle sorted a familiar floating chrome bot hovering outside the window of what once was her parents bedroom. She could hardly believe Codsworth had survived the blast! It had felt so close by that she didn't think anything would still be around, but there he was, oblivious and humming away happily. 

The young woman ran up to Dieter's Handy butler and threw her arms around his metal body. The robot widened his eyes in surprise but put a mechanical arm around her shoulders. "Ms Belle? What happened? Where is the Master and young Shaun?" he asked her, patting he gently on the back with his pincer hand. 

Sniffling, Belle wiped her tears before they could spill a third time in less than half an hour, and explained softly "He didn't make it, Codsworth." she also explained how someone had snatched her baby brother from his arms and reset the pods with her inside for god knows how long. That was when the Mr Handy said "Just over two hundred and ten years, Ms." That made sense, with what her wrist mounted computer had said, but she just passed it off as a mistake when she read that inside 111. 

"You can't be serious..." she breathed, trying to keep from going into shock. "Afraid so, Ms. By the by, you must be starving after all that time." Codsworth offered, floating off inside the house for something. Belle followed, using the pause in conversation as an excuse to slip out to the back yard and look for her father's things. Digging at the back of the yard, in the corner by the devastated picket fence only yielded a small crate with some ammo and a .50 sniper rifle, which Dieter had been very fond of hed even named the weapon. _Fernbeziehung_ was etched down the barrel of the black silenced rifle. She smiled fondly at the memory of her dad teaching her to shoot cans and bottles when she turned 10. He always said she would inherit _Fernbeziehung_ one day, provided she graduated her classes in combat and stealth training. It was then that she thanked her tenacity and hard work that she could take this weapon and feel that she'd earned it. Unfortunately there wasn't anything else of use in the crate, so Belle took Fernbeziehung and slung it across her back, shoving the boxes of ammo into her the backpack that was also there. 

Codsworth bumbled out into the yard and shook a dented box of Sugar Bombs in her direction. "Ms Belle? I found a snack for you. Please eat, you need to keep your strength up."

She scoffed quietly and took the box from him. "Thanks buddy, but I don't feel very strong right now." 

Belinda spent the next couple of days busying herself with salvaging from the neighbourhood and adding a few simple modifications to her 10mm and _Fernbeziehung_. After finding one of her mother's old dresses and changing into it, she took to the workbench to see what could be done to that God awful suit the assholes at Vault-Tec had given her. Firstly, she grabbed a pocket knife and used it to cut some of the stitches holding the three number ones on the back anf then she ripped them from the cobalt fabric with her hands, anger for the company burning strong. How dare they let this happen to all those people. Her friends and neighbours, people she'd grown up knowing were now just frozen corpses lining the inside of that underground mausoleum. 

One of those was her father. He deserved better than that. He deserved to be buried, at the very least, so without saying a word to Codsworth, Belinda set off back up the hill to retrieve his remains.

After a long struggle to carry her father's body back to Sanctuary, Belle set about digging a grave to lay his body in, it was hard work and she got her mother's dress covered in dirt and sweat, but she didn't care. Once he was buried and the earth was smoothed out over him, Belinda grabbed some posts from the fence surrounding their yard and tied them together in a cross, then hammered it into the ground as a headstone. Finally, she removed the rings from her neck and laid them around the gravestone, so her parents would still be together. 

Wiping thw tears and dirt from her face, Belinda said her goodbyes to Codsworth and left for Concord, hoping to find another living person, or even some decent food besides two hundred year old cereal and snack cakes.


	4. Down Goes Mr Deathclaw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concord adventure. Yay.

Deacon didn't want to stay behind Vaultie, in case she turned back for Sanctuary and caught him, but he didn't wanna rush off ahead in case he left her behind and missed something interesting, like the fact that she'd just walked over to the abandoned Red Rocket and started petting some random stray dog. Deacon questioned her sanity, until he saw how the mutt was behaving with her, wagging it's tail and bouncing excitedly. She knelt down to pet the animal and scavenge the area before heading back to the road. 

Just as she did, there was an unmistakable sound of claws scrabbling through the earth before five hideous mole rats burst forth, setting upon her, their double sets of teeth bared as they lunged and dove around. He expected her to miss at least seventy percent of her shots, with how tricky this ugly little buggers can be when you've never seen them before. That wasn't the case, however. Vaultie took out her 10mm pistol, aiming it at the creatures. She shot the two closest, killing them quickly. The remaining three mole rats dug back underground, so the woman dashed over to the back of the Fueling Station and climbed up on the trash can, just as one lunged at her, almost biting her shapely ass. She turned and kicked the animal in the face, sending it skidding across the ground before she put it down with two bullets. While this was happening the dog she'd just adopted managed to rip the throat out of another rat and was pinning the last one by its neck. Vault Girl finished the job with a bullet to the back of this head. 

Deacon had to admit, for a squishy looking Dweller, she was effective. No flinch, no panic. Just kill and survive. He was impressed, that's for sure. As she headed into Concord, the girl dispatched some bloodbugs, and he could faintly hear her muttering something about "Disgusting Mozzies." whatever a mozzy was. There were raiders in the streets of Concord, as usual. VG crouched behind a red pickup and sent her dog ahead to bite one of them on the arm, causing him to drop his weapon and yell in pain. The sound was quickly silenced by her rifle, and two more raiders fell in succession. He watched her put the gun back on her back and move up toward the Museum of History, where a man with some weird looking energy weapon was standing on a balcony and shooting some remaining raiders. Once she'd helped kill them, he called down to her for help. Deacon was less than surprised when she entered the building. Unfortunately for him, there was no way he'd be able to follow her inside, so whatever went on inside he would have to miss. The spy climbed up a fire escape outside the hardware shop opposite the museum to watch for her return. It didn't take long, about twenty minutes before the woman in the pink dress emerged from the roof, this time. He watched her through his scope. She was messing with something, but he couldn't quite see what, as there was a vertifbird lodged in the roof of the Museum, and some of it even managed to crack the church roof open. And Des wondered why he hated heights. Men weren't meant to fly, as evidenced by said crashed 'Bird. 

Just as he was watching the roof where VG was, he heard some raiders head into thw streets, shouting abiut to their dead buddies. He recognised one of them, Gristle. A mean sonofabitch from the Corvega gang. That was went he heard a loud metallic clang sound. This was produced by his new favourite Vault Dweller tearing a minigun from the wreckage, using some seriously old power armor. She looked like a walking tank in that. Gristle better watch out, was all he was saying. 

The girl didn't use her minigun right away, no she took out the rifle again and used it to down the few raiders in the back, before picking up the heavy gun again, and without missing a beat, answered Gristle's taunt to "Show me that fancy gun up close." by jumping off the roof to he ground below. It cracked under the force of her armor connecting with it. _'Your funeral.'_ he chuckled to himself as she mowed down almost all of them with a spray of high velocity 500mm bullets. As VG moved up to take on the last few, visibly scared raiders, the drainage cover at the back of the road was thrust upward by a large scaled arm. Deacon recognised those claws. The very claws of death itself, pardon the pun. At the risk of being discovered by her, Deacon unloaded five shots onto the beast, thankfully for him, his attack was swallowed up by the hailstorm of bullets that Vaultie unloaded into the face of the Deathclaw from her minigun. All the while the beast was lunging at her, swiping it's meaty arms and attempting to grab the woman, she nimbly (almost too nimbly for someone in power armor) dodged backwards, constantly moving back as she continued squeezing the trigger. The monster roared and fell forward in a final ditch effort to damage her, it managed to grab the leg of her armor, tearing the metal plating clean off to expose her bare legs inside the frame, but then it stopped moving and it's cries died out. The creature was dead. 

Vaultie took off her Power Armor's helmet and rested it on her hip, the minigun discarded by the corpse of Gristle. Deacon couldn't stop an impressed whistle from leaving his lips. No sooner had it left him, he cursed under his breath and hid behind the buildings industrial fan. Thankfully, no bullets came, no angry dog trying to claw his jugular out. A few moments passed before he dared to peek out. What he saw was VG exiting the armor by the door of the Museum before disappearing inside again. 

Maybe he should just head to Diamond City and wait to see her again. But damn him if he didn't want to see every insignificant detail of this woman's adventures.


End file.
